We're On A Boat!
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: One-shot, Songfic. Based off 'I'm On A Boat' by The Lonley Island. Basically what happens when Prussia, France, Spain and England get a boat with an awesomely loud radio! Hope I have the rating right (apparently should be Mature)! Contains some swearing, if yo can handle it!


We're On A Boat!

**A.N: This came into my head everytime I heard 'I'm on a Boat' by The Lonley Island. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. However this story is (hope I have the rating right!). The song lyrics do not belong to me either. They belong to The Lonley Island. **

**Contains swearing (if yo can handle it!). **

Normally if Prussia offered England on a boat ride with France and Spain, England would have rejected. This time, accepting was the only way to shut the bloody Prussian up. He just wouldn't SHUT UP otherwise! Well, if he got bored, England could possibly terrorise France and Spain about their past naval battles against him (which he had mainly won.). Hehe...

Looking at the boat though, it could possibly be quite a nice sail. It was a white boat with quite a lot of room, all the way through it, including quite a nice roomy deck. When all four of them were on board, Prussia wasted no time in telling them all how awesomely loud the on-board radio was. And demonstrating it. England thought he may have possibly gone temporarily deaf for the minute the radio was on full volume.

As they came out onto the open water a familiar song hit the radio, all four of them knew it, and Prussia started them off, whith France mainly backing up (through the whole song). England and prefered just to watch, for now.

_"Aww shit!" _Prussia yelled,

_"Get your towels ready it's about to go down,"_  
_Everybody in the place hit the fuckin' deck," _

Then Spain sang the next part, slightly contradicting Prussia;

_"But stay on your motherfuckin toes,  
"We runnin this, let's go."_

Prussia sang the chorus, whith backup;

_"I'm on a boat!"_ _ "I'm on a boat," _France echoed.  
_"I'm on a boat!"_ _"I'm on a boat," _France echoed again.  
_"Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin' on a boat!" "Sailin' on a boat." _Spain took over the echoing.  
_"I'm on a boat!" "I'm on a boat,"  
"I'm on a boat!"  
"Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin' boat!" "Boat, yeah." _France echoed once again.

_"I'm on a boat motherfucker, take a look at me  
Straight flowin', on a boat, on the deep blue sea,"_ Spain sung.  
France took over... _"Bustin five knots, wind whippin' out my coat, _

_You can't stop me motherfucker 'cause I'm on a boat!" _...just at the time he chose to try and goose England (pinch his butt). Which was successful... in starting a small squabble at least.

So, Prussia took over, with France and England's fight in the background (with a couple of distinguishable words in the background);

_"Take a picture, trick," "...trick.." _England said heatedly _"I'm on a boat, bitch," "...bitch.." _France retaliated _"We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp." "...crisp.." _France was probably insulting England's food, again.

Spain chose that moment, to take over from Prussia; _"I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies, I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies!" _It was about at the end of the verse that England and France stopped fighting, and England turned the sound up, of the radio, at a gesture from Prussia, content just to watch the Bad Touch Trio sing their hearts out, for now.

Spain continued; _"I'm ridin on a dolphin, doin' flips and shit,  
The dolphin's splashin', gettin e'rybody all wet!"_  
France had a go; _"But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets,  
I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget,"_

Prussia chose (well, demanded) to sing the next verse; _"I'm on a boat and, it's goin' fast and,"  
"I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan-" _

"What the hell is that?" England interupted "It doesn't even make sense!"

"Just lighten up, for a while!" everyone else shot at him. England huffed, while Prussia continued his singing;  
_"I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo,  
If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh!"_

France echoed in the background; _"Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!" _then helped Spain and Prussia to get England to sing a bit, which he did, with everyone backing each other up.

_"Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker," "...motherfucker..."  
_Then France;_ "Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker," "...motherfucker..."_  
Prussia; _"I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker," "...yeah..."_  
And Spain; _"This boat engine make noise, motherfucker."_

England chose to sing the next verse, well partly...; _"Hey ma, if you could see me now," "...see me now..." _France echoed.  
_"Arms spread wide on the starboard bow," "...starboard bow..." _France again echoed.  
...Until Prussia interupted, offering a ridiculous idea; _"Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow," "...moon somehow..."_ England pratically echoed, since he got kinda ignored, voicing his doubts.  
Spain offered his opinion; _"Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible!" _

_'Who the bloody heck is Kevin Garnett?!' _England thought. Then he tried another verse;  
_"Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat,  
It's a big blue watery road." "...yeah..." _Spain agreed.

_"Poseidon~! Look at me, oh,"_ they all yelled, untill France called out; _"All hands on deck!"_,and everyone gripped the nearest railing to them as a massive wave crashed over the side ('_I thought it was a calm day?!' _Spain thought),soaking everyone. England continued;

_"Never thought I'd see the day,  
When a big boat comin' my way."_  
And then Prussia interupted again; _"Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid!" _

"Do you mind?" England muttered to him.

"Nope!" Prussia laughed; Kesesese~!

All together Prussia, France, Spain and England sang the last chorus;

_"I'm on a boat,"  
"I'm on a boat,"  
"Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin' on a boat,"  
"I'm on a boat,"  
"I'm on a boat,"  
"Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin' boat,"_

Then France couldn't help but half mock England's height (since England was shorter than him, and the shortest of the four); _"Sha-sha-shorty, shorty"_ which resulted in a black eye for him.

And all together the four sung; _"Yeah yeah yeahhh..." _and they all crashed out on the deck of the boat, chuckling slightly and catching their breaths.

Untill Prussia sat up and said "Beer, anyone?"

**Any Reviews?! Come on, be as Awesome as Prussia! You know you want to~!**

**(Just found out, Kevin Garnett is an American basketball player, if anybody was wondering.).**


End file.
